


Weapons of Mass Destruction

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Season 1, no spoilers and nothing sad and everyone is happy and no one is betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If pressed, Simon would grudgingly admit that breaking curfew to cover Eugene’s spinny chair in glitter wasn’t strictly necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons of Mass Destruction

If pressed, Simon would grudgingly admit that breaking curfew to cover Eugene’s spinny chair in glitter wasn’t strictly necessary. He could easily do it during lunch or dinner or even just get up early. There were all sorts of ways to do this that did not require Janine blinding him with a torch at 1am and asking far too many questions about the mostly-empty bag of glitter he was holding.

Luckily, she didn’t demand to ask where the rest of the bag had gone, so he was still able to witness Eugene’s reaction when he went to start the morning broadcast – and feel far too smug that every single item of clothing Eugene wore for the next month sparkled whenever he crossed the quad.

“Is there still glitter in my hair?” Eugene asked as he ran his hand through the thick curls. He still had no idea how Simon had managed to find so much glitter in one place (the answer, of course, was a newsagents’; you just don’t realise the true extent of what they sell). He looked up at Jack, who hadn’t answered his question, and the expression on Jack’s face answered it for him.

“No?” Jack said, but it was definitely more suggestion than fact, and Jack’s total lack of a poker face did him in. For all Eugene knew, his hair could be made of glitter and he would be none the wiser. Eugene gave a frustrated sigh and queued up the full version of “Bat Out of Hell” for the next song break so he would have time to ask Jody to get him some glitter in return.

(When he covered Simon in glitter, Simon just grinned and thanked him, giving him a hug that almost made him lose his balance and, more importantly, had the effect of re-glitterfying his clothes. Simon had certainly won this round.)

**Author's Note:**

> remember back in 2012 when everything was happy and nothing hurt
> 
> i remember that time
> 
> what a good time


End file.
